Breathe My Fire
by wingsal
Summary: The Princess of Alagaesia, daughter of Nasuada, has been missing for eight months now. Just when the Council is about the call off the search, she is discovered. Unfortunately, her discovery brings more trouble and problems.
1. p r o l o g u e

The princess picked up the skirt of her gown, tempted to pull the knife out from under her dress and cut off an entire foot off the end and toss it into the mud. The dress was beautiful, a sapphire gown that touched the floor with quarter length sleeves. A sleeveless cloak was draped over her shoulders, cinched in the front with a simple sapphire embellishment. It was a lovely dress, but simply not for the girl.  
She patted one of the muscular shoulders of the horses as she walked past, earning a grunt from the white gelding. A brown carriage awaited before her, along with the driver and doorman. Just as she always did, she ignored the hand of the doorman that offered to help her into the cart, and offered him a faint smile instead. He blinked but said nothing, continuing to help the queen and prince into the cart.  
The prince sat beside her and my mother sat before her, adjusting the skirt of her gown so it laid neatly on the floor of the carriage. The princess folded her hands in her lap and slouched a bit, not enough for the queen to notice.  
"We are going to town to interact with our people." the Queen said, brown eyes drifting to the window in the cart. Both the prince and princess shifted uncomfortably. "Serena, you will be assisted by two guards. Derrington, I am sure you can handle yourself." Nasuada said, ignoring the glare coming from her daughter. "You are to enter stores and chat with people. It is crucial that you remain official, but kind."  
The princess eventually zoned out her mother, giving the occasional nod of her head to make it appear like she was listening. After what felt like an endless journey but was really only a shirt ride into the center of the village, eventually they managed to make it to their destination. People automatically gathered around the carriage, intrigued by the beautiful carvings on the wooden cart and powerful steeds. Serena was last to exit the cart, dropping down onto the ground gracefully. Already her mother was walking away, to where she assumed was the dress store.  
Derrington came up beside the girl, putting his arm around her slender shoulders. He looked handsome in light brown, the color complimenting his features appropriately. "So, my dear sister." He said, revealing a small white flower he must have just retrieved. She smiled at it, taking it between two careful fingers. "What is first on your agenda?"  
"Get out of these shoes." She answered automatically, kicking off the white shoes with too much heel. She didn't bother placing them neatly on the ground. Somebody would pick them up and sell them for a pretty coin. Serena turned her head over her shoulder, looking at the two guards waiting patiently for her command. "And ditch the guards."  
The girl pulled two small brown bags from a small satchel, tossing one to each of the guards. She portrayed an innocent, flattering smile. "Meet me back here at dusk." They glanced at each other once and then left in separate directions. Derrington grunted, impressed by the movement before planting a kiss on the girl's cheek.  
"Stay safe, then." He said simply, before walking away without waiting for a reply. The princess turned, looking over the people scanning over her with wide eyes. She was a sight to see. Olive skin, blue eyes brighter than even sapphires themselves, wavy brown locks coming down to her hip bones. Her frame was petite and she was average height, but she had been training with knives and bows, and her running skills were remarkable. Even without a drop of Elven blood in her system she could appear nearly just as graceful. Serena smiled at them, giving an awkward wave. A small girl with curly black locks bounded up to her, arms stretched out wide. Calm as ever the princess leaned down and lifted the girl onto her hip, moving forward at a steady walk.  
"Your hair is pretty." The little girl cooed, tugging gently on one of the brown locks. The princess released a soft laugh, lightening the mood of all the people around her. They followed her eagerly, striking up casual conversation about the village and such. This was where Serena sometimes felt most comfortable: amongst regular people. The girl dropped from her hip, but grasped Serena's hand in a tight hold, tugging her along throughout the stores. For hours upon hours Serena talked to various villagers, purchasing random trinkets and other things to please the store owners. By the time the sun began setting the villagers had all left, treating themselves to hearty suppers and converse. Leaving the princess completely and utterly alone.  
A massive mistake on their behalves.  
"Ahh, the Princess…" A voice cooed, his voice resembling the sound of claws on glass. "You are finally alone, I see." Serena turned fast, recoiling at the sight. A tall man stood there, a hooded cloak draped over his shoulders. By torch light she could see a pale face, and two white hands that held a sword by the hilt. This was the first time she had felt so alarmed by somebody. Her blue eyes narrowed, but she kept her relaxed posture.  
"Hello there." She said quietly, taking a single step back. She was prepared to gather up the ridiculous skirt of hers and run if needed. "And who might you be?"  
"Emefus." The man said simply. He smiled, revealing teeth that seemed to come to a point. Serena gasped, stumbling backwards. "Brother of the infamous Varaug."  
Only through her studies did Serena know exactly who Varaug was. He was the Shade created by the sorcerers of Galbatorix, even stronger than Durza had been due to using more spirits in his creation. The Princess shook her head in disbelief. "That's impossible…" She murmured.  
She turned to run, but wasn't quite quick enough. The Shade suddenly appeared in front of her, clasping a pale hand over her mouth. Cool metal touched her neck. Fortunately she was smart enough to know that it was the tip of a blade. Tears shone in her eyes as he lifted his hand from his mouth, pressing a single finger to his lips, as if to shush her.  
"Quiet now, my dear." He said, tilting his head to the side and smiling once again. His hand wrapped around her wrist. "It is time for my brother to be avenged."


	2. o n e

The night that the Princess was kidnapped happened over eight months ago. Regardless of the endless search, no trace of the girl had even been discovered. Losing her was a great loss to the entire kingdom, as well has her family. The absence of her smile was an absence that was dearly missed.

"Serena." Emefus hissed as he forced the door of my room open. Practically falling over myself, I sat up from the lumpy bed, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. He lifted a piece of paper, moving it so quickly in front of my face I had to squint to see it.  
"Why won't they give up hope?" He hissed. The flyer was a picture of me with black ink. The tear on the top showed he had torn it right off the hook. I took the delicate paper between my fingers as he paced back and forth across my room. "Damned humans. They make things so difficult."  
"Hope is one of the few things every human possesses." I said quietly, running my fingertips over the portrait of myself. My appearance had changed a bit over the past few months. "It's like trying to take away their hearts and expecting them to live." I placed the paper on the bed beside me and folded my hands in my lap. My cheeks were more pronounced, I had dropped a few pounds and slimmed down, my silky dresses had been replaced with simple cotton gowns. Not that I really minded that too much. Hey, at least I had clothes on.  
Emefus turned to look at me, his dark violet eyes narrowing. I dropped my gaze to the ground automatically. He sighed. "I've never laid a hand on you, Serena." He spat. "Why are you still so frightened of me? I have been nothing but kind to you."  
I said nothing. He was right, in some ways. I knew Shades were easily set off, and I still wasn't entirely sure what he wanted from me. I just cleaned and did laundry, and read from the never ending library. Well, when he would let me anyways. No physical violence ever came my way. Every now and then he would come home angry and yell, but he had never really hurt me. It was a strange way for one so evil to act, but I wasn't about to complain.  
Thankfully he didn't pursue the topic any further. "Maybe I should fake your death." He said. I could feel his beady eyes looking me over. I kept my eyes directed downward.


	3. t w o

"She's been missing for eight months." One of the council members, Jade, hissed between her teeth. She was an elf with pale skin and dark purple hair that could be mistaken for black. Most of the council members were Elven, for they were typically the most wise and mature. Only one Dwarf and Urgal from each species came for the meetings. "She's probably dead, who ever kidnapped her."  
Nasuada shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her lips drawn in a tight, pursed line. Her son, Derrington, sat beside her. His eyes were darkened and narrowed towards Jade, and I could tell by the way his hands were clenched around the table he was fighting amongst himself.  
"Not only is she my daughter, but she is also the Princess of Alagaesia. There is no doubt in my mind that I shouldn't be using these efforts to find her. We are at peace amongst ourselves, are we not? No war? I don't see the harm in continuing the search." Nasuada said firmly. Jade grunted, saying nothing.  
I glanced over at Eragon, who was looking over at Saphira. The glistening blue dragon looked back at Eragon, her features softened the slightest. "We will continue to send out Riders to search for Serena." Eragon agreed, turning back to Nasuada and Derrington. "However, Nasuada… There will come a time when we may find out what really happened to her. Are you sure you are prepared to know the truth?"  
"Do not talk down to me, Rider." Nasuada spat. This was the first time I had ever heard of her getting out of line, especially towards Eragon. I glanced over at Tae, who was eying the blood-red dragon across the room. That particular dragon was Derrington's. Somewhere in the mess of things, a dragon had hatched for the Prince. Generally there would be some amazing celebration, but both the Queen and the Prince were too preoccupied with searching for the beloved family member. Cology was a broad dragon, built for power and strength, just as most dragons were. His broad shoulders and thick legs showed he could easily crush boulders with just a swipe of his massive paw.  
My personal opinion on the matter? Serena was probably gone. It'd been too long with no clues, no word from her. While it was devastating, most people had given up any hope of finding her. All but her family members.  
How nice of you. Tae said, his voice comical and taunting. I figured even you would be sympathetic for the Princess.  
"Celyn?" Eragon said suddenly. I stood at the sound of my name, looking at the Rider expectantly. "Fetch Linnea and Oaken. Check over the Spine just one more time, and then head to the desert." We had checked those places an endless amount of times. Still, I dipped my head respectively.  
"Yes, Eragon. I will update you within a few days." With that, I stood and left, taking off upon the ivy green dragon. 


	4. t h r e e

I moved quietly through the house. I had given up all hope in escaping months ago. Now, I just tended to wander. I felt like one of those girls you read about in stories. Hopelessly locked in a tower and awaiting prince charming. At this point, I didn't care if it was a damned Urgal who saved me. I just wanted out of this place. I had been in every room of this place, all except for one.  
And it was the door I stood in front of right now. This door was always locked, but this particular day, I knew it wasn't. How? It was propped open, just a crack, but enough that I could see sunlight leaking through. I glanced over my shoulder, knowing that Emefus was around, but my curiosity got the better of me. I pushed open the door with the toe of my boot, pushing my way in.  
It was a garden. Well, was a garden. Bars blocked me from the outside world, but the world around me was visible. All the windows were covered in ivy, so I never really got a clear view of my surroundings. Not that there was much to look at. Mostly just trees and overgrown shrubbery. It reminded me of the garden back home. I walked to the bars, placing my hand on the rusted metal. I turned to exit the garden, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Curiously I walked towards it.  
It was a round object, covered by a velvet red cloth. I made a face as I lifted the cloth, and stopped the moment the cloth left the object.  
An egg.  
It was pearly white, the veins crawling through it a pale purple, almost amethyst. I had seen many eggs, but none of them were that... Unique.  
"Ahh I see the cat found the mouse." A voice said behind me. I spun around, twisting the velvet in my hands.  
"Y-you have an egg!" I said, twisting to look at the ivory shell over my shoulder. Two hands gripped my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. I recoiled slightly, flinching under his rough touch.  
"Foolish girl, I indeed have an egg." He spat. His breath smelled foul. I assumed it was what death would smell like. "Now get out of here. It was locked for a reason." He said, shoving me harshly towards the door. I still gripped the velvet as if my life depended on it.  
"You can't keep that, Emefus." I said, only beginning to imagine the God-awful things he was probably doing to that poor egg. "It belongs to Alagaesia."  
"Trust me, darling, the land isn't going to miss this one egg." He said, before slamming the door in my face.


	5. f o u r

"What do you think?" Linnea said suddenly. "Of Serena, I mean."  
I pursed my lips, shifting in the saddle as Tae quickened his wing beat. "I think there's a very slim chance she's alive." I said finally.  
"I think she's dead." Linnea said, no doubt in her voice. She stared forward, her eyes showing no emotion. I knew enough to stay quiet. "I mean, a princess? Caught in the outside world like that? What real chance is there that she's actually alive?"  
Secretly, I agreed with Linnea. The outside world with no guards is hardly the place for a sixteen year old girl, now seventeen, I believe. Especially one who has only ever had to rely on other people. The only way I think she would have survived if it had been by a kidnapping, if the taker hadn't killed her himself. No matter what happened to her, there was only a slim chance she was alive.  
"We still have to have hope." I said glumly. Linnea scoffed but neither agreed nor disagreed, patting the neck of the her dragon, Oaken. He was more of a slender dragon, all black. He suited Linnea perfectly. His personality, his appearance. In many ways, Linnea resembled Arya the elf. Long black hair, ivy green eyes. She dressed herself in mostly black, every now and then incorporating a green undershirt. Linnea was a beautiful girl, no doubt, but she tended to chase away most boys even mildly interested in her. She claimed to be focusing on finishing her studies as a Rider, but I felt that there was something she didn't mention.  
"Eragon wants us to look more in the Spine before moving on to the Hadarac Desert." I highly doubted we would find her there, but I had no say in this. I was just to search and retrieve her if necessary. For me, this was one of my final assessments as a 'Rider in training'. When Eragon had moved on from Alagaesia and to the desolate island, he had dwarves build a beautiful place. There were small stone and wood buildings for Riders, as well as hollow caves for dragons, and Riders if they wished to sleep next to their dragons. There were training fields for everything you could possibly learn, including magic, sword work, and archery, and more, of course. Over the last fifteen years or so, that beautiful island had been made into a place where Riders thrived and learned. After years of learning and training, they were given their freedom. Whether they chose to remain on the island, or go off and live in the Hadarac Desert or the Boer Mountains, they could do whatever they pleased as long as they followed the general laws.  
Eragon stuck to his promise for the most part about staying away from Alagaesia, but it was difficult to hold meetings through scrying. So, the council had found an island halfway between Alagaesia main land and Doru Areaba, and had named it the official meeting place of Alagaesia. In just over ten years the world had changed so much, for the better.  
"I think we should check lower in the Spine, like the buildings. We can borrow some horses and have Oaken and Tae scout above." Linnea said, interrupting my train of thought. I nodded, and soon our dragons were diving into the city known as Therinsford.

* * *

"These horses will do." I said, holding the reins of two horses. One was a sturdy black one, with a silky mane and wild brown eyes. The other was a dark brown horse, which could easily be mistaken for black. Both of them had wide chests and sturdy legs, showing they could ride for hours without tiring. I had already paid the man by the time Linnea came forward, an apple in hand. "The black one is Armour, and the brown is Vampe`."  
"I would feel bad if I didn't get you one." She said, smirking playfully as she tossed me an apple that had been concealed in the folds of her cloak. The black horse nuzzled my neck. I pondered for a moment, before sighing and giving in. I gave the horse the apple and gave him a moment to chew before mounting.  
"Maybe I wanted the black one." She said as she swung her leg over the brown horse, who was prancing and itching to go onward. "It is my signature color, you know."  
"Too bad, so sad." I said, and she chucked the remaining core of her apple at me before spurring the horse forward with a click of her tongue and a nudge from the heel of her boot. These horses were good, reacting with the lightest and softest commands. Though, I preferred to use my mind rather than physical movements. However, the black horse didn't need either, for she spurred after Vampe` immediately.


	6. f i v e

Who knows how long he's kept that egg. Probably ever since he got me, eight months ago. What was he doing with it, anyways? It made a good decoration, but it could be put into good use. A Shade wasn't one to stop and make sure that a room was decorated nicely. So, what was he doing with that egg?  
I was lost in my own train of thought when I heard a crash. I turned quickly, but nobody stood there. "Serena?" Emefus called, and I shuddered at his use of my name.  
"I'm he-." I said, but a hand clamped over my mouth and stopped me from finishing. I tried to scream and kick, but the hand muffled me and the arm lifted me off the ground, as if I weighed no more than a small child. I was pulled into a room I recognized as one of the spare bedrooms. I whimpered softly, it being the only sound I could make at the moment. My hands gripped the arm that covered my mouth, but this being was too strong.  
And suddenly I was released.  
The arms released me and I stumbled forward against the wall, turning around wildly. A young boy stood there, with beautifully tanned skin and soft brown eyes. I prepared to scream once again when I saw him showing me something. His hand was held up in the air, his fingers spread out. A white oval glistened in the center of his palm.  
A Gedwey Ignasia.  
And suddenly I understood. He wasn't here to hurt me or kill me, he was a Rider. He had come to rescue me. I suddenly became so happy I could have passed out. Without being totally aware of what I was doing, I flung my arms around his neck and dug my face into his shoulder. There was a moment of hesitation, but his arms gradually wrapped around my torso.  
"E-egg." I said suddenly, finding it hard to speak. I pushed myself away from him. "He has an egg."  
"Who has an egg?" He said urgently, his eyes widening to the size of the moon.  
"Emefus. Shade Emefus." And then I saw the beautiful boy grow pale. He pulled away and glanced warily at the door, scratching the back of his neck. It was only now I realized there was another girl here. She was tall and beautiful, with black hair that was even longer than mine and bright green eyes. She wore tight black leather clothing, her stance stiff as her arms were crossed tightly over her busty chest. Her pale skin seemed to glitter like porcelain in the dull sunlight. She drew her sword, and then pointed at the boy.  
"Celyn, you get her on that damn horse and get her the hell out of here. As soon as it's safe stop and get onto the dragons. I'll get that egg." She ordered in a firm yet quiet voice. He nodded and carefully grasped my arm with his hand, pulling me towards the window. He studied it for a moment, before looking over his shoulder at the spot the girl had just been.  
"This will distract him, but we have to go." He said quietly, mostly to himself. He turned and looked at me, urgency reflecting in his eyes. "Your majesty, I am going to have to jump-."  
"We're on the second floor." I said, my eyes wide. "Just call me Seri.  
"Nevermind that. Once I land, jump from the window very quickly. I will catch you." He said, gripping my shoulders. "Trust me, Seri." As odd as it sounded, I did trust him. There was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't catch me. I nodded, stepping back to give him some room. He took a deep breath, gripping the iron handle of his sword before running out of the window. I couldn't help but wince at the sound of the glass shattering. I only waited a moment before following after him, my stomach dropping to my feet as fear coursed through me.  
But as promised, he caught me.


	7. s i x

Serena was everything that everybody described her as. Beautiful, an almost innocent appearance to her. I'd heard stories about her always getting into trouble at the castle, always wanting to learn the art of swordsmanship and archery. She was more petite, average height and very thin. Though, even through the loose fitting cotton I was able to see her feminine shape. She was the sort of princess you read about in fairy tales, only she was real.  
Her small frame was pressed up against my back, her face pressed taut against me. I spurred the horse onward, not allowing the steed to slow even the slightest amount. We had to go until we were a safe distance away from the Shade, where we would make the switch from horses to dragons. We would be much safer that way.  
Eventually, I made it to a small clearing. I stopped the horse and watched as Tae drifted to the ground, his ivy green eyes looking around wildly. _Hello, Princess. In most cases I would be honored to escort one of the royals, but I don't think we have time for proper introductions_. Tae said, his voice practically a purr despite the situation. I slid from the saddle, turning to help Serena down. She glanced at my hand briefly before shaking her head, dropping down gracefully from her perch and making way to Cology.  
She wasn't an ordinary royal, that was for sure.  
"I've never been utop a dragon." She admitted. I smiled, despite the rush we were in.  
"The first ride is always the most grand by far." I informed her, helping her into the saddle. I strapped her legs in carefully, ignoring the confused look she was giving me.  
"Tae will keep you safe." I said, drawing my sword. "The Shade will surely come looking for you. Obviously you were some value to him." I said quietly. I placed my hand on Tae''s snout. "Take her to the castle, no breaks. We need to get her to safety. Stay there until I return. Don't leave her side."  
I could feel Tae's heartbreak in his mind. His eyes hardened and he stood, looking towards the sky.  
_Be careful, little one_. He said, emotion dripping from his voice. Already sorrow ached inside me. I didn't want the dragon to leave my side._ I will take Serena to safety and guard her life with my own_. He said, sniffing the air once before taking off from the ground. His wings beat the air hard, and I could see a flash of brown hair and red scales.  
And that was the last glimpse I would see of them for a while.

* * *

Celyn's promise had been true. The ride was phenomenal. I sat perched on the dragon quietly, staring in wonder at the world around me. He didn't speak at all, not since we had left the Rider behind. I shifted in the saddle, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.  
_How old are you, Princess?_  
"Just call me Seri." I said softly, wincing at the use of the word Princess. "I am seventeen."  
_My apologies, Seri._ The dragon said politely. His voice was low and calm, resembling some sort of musical song. Everything about this dragon was simply mystifying. _As a dragon, you have my word that I will not be leaving your side. Your life is guarded by my own. At my side, you are the safest one in the world._  
I huffed softly. "I am honored." I said, and the air around us went quiet once again. Nearly an hour later he began to speak again.  
_We are nearly to the castle. The townspeople have a tendency to get excited over dragons, so we will already be drawing attention into ourselves. Stay close beside me and rush in. Keep your head down and don't speak to anybody._  
"Yes, Tae." I said quietly, and it wasn't until he began to point his body downward that I realized how close I was to my home once again. Home. Who would have actually thought that I would miss the castle walls.  
The dragon landed carefully, the impact nearly throwing me over his head. If it weren't for the leg straps holding me down I would probably be on the ground right now.  
_Guard!_ Tae's voice echoed through my mind, and obviously other minds. A guard rushed forward, squinting at the sight of me on his back. Thankfully he had enough common sense to stay quiet. He offered his hand, which I graciously took and slid down from the saddle. Tae guarded my left flank, and the guard walked on my right. Just as I had been told I kept my head down and walked quickly.  
"Is that the princess?" "Serena, is that you?" "Your majesty, welcome home."  
Words spun around my head, confusing me and catching me off guard. I had only been around one being for the past eight months: Emefus. He wasn't the best company. I continued to do just as the dragon had told me to.  
Over the span of sixteen years I had learned to loathe the castle walls. After eight months of being away from the safety of them, I had learned to love and miss them with as much adoration as any girl could love a wall.  
Multiple guards appeared and ushered the crowd away, leaving Tae and I in an awkward silence. He led me past the arch of the castle wall, continuing to lead me through the courtyard. It didn't take long for a familiar voice to appear. Maybe it was because I was pressed up so close to the dragon that I couldn't be seen by my own blood.  
"Tae, you've arrived more quickly than expected." Though his voice was more deep and mature than when I had last seen him, I could tell that it was still Derrington. His voice almost seemed more cold and hard, ruined by heart ache. "Do you have news of my sister?"  
_Even better, your Majesty_. The dragon boomed, sidestepping to reveal me. Derrington must have been in the middle of a spar in the courtyard, for a sword dropped from his hand and clattered to the ground. I couldn't help myself. I sobbed and rushed toward him, throwing myself into his arms and wrapping my arms around his broadened torso. 


	8. s e v e n

Serena. She was still the slender, beautiful girl that I had come to love in my mother's womb. Her hair was long and a bit messy, and the dress seemed too loose for her body figure, but it was still easy to recognize the hearty expression in her eyes. When she propelled herself into her arms I caught her with ease, wrapping one arm around her slender waist and pressing my hand to the back of her neck. I buried my face into her hair, which smelled faintly of dust and soap.  
"Derrington, I'm so sorry…" She sobbed into my jacket. Somehow I couldn't find the words to say.  
"Come along, mother will want to see you." I said, my voice softening.  
_Derrington, your sister is even more elegant in person than you described through you mind._The voice of Cology echoed through the minds of all in the courtyard. Startled, Serena pulled herself free of my grasp and looked at the red dragon. Cology snaked his head forward so it was level with hers. Out of a sign of respect Serena placed her hand on his snout, and the wine red dragon hummed at the touch. Serena pulled away gradually, turning toward me once again.

"You got a dragon." She hummed, inspecting the muscular brute. A certain fondness and envy passed over him as she pulled away and circled him, inspecting him with soft eyes. Cology watched her from the corner of his eye at all times. "Who would have known my scrawney brother would have recieved something so noble." She said, dipping her head in respect towards the dragon. The dragon curled his top lip in amusement. I flushed, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. I had grown over the past few months, no doubt. Still, there was no doubt that I wasn't going to get lots of fun from her to make up for the time she was absent.

"Come along." I offered my hand to take her inside, but Tae intervened.  
_I have orders not to allow her to leave my side_. Tae said, his forest green eyes almost challenging me to say otherwise.  
"She is safe at my side, I assure you."  
_She is not safe anywhere, dear Prince_. The dragon informed me. _She is to remain at my side at all times until Celyn returns._  
Cology's scales bristled, but he knew better than to intervene. Tae was a powerful dragon whom had been in training for even more than two years. We had seen what happened when he was defied by another dragon, and it was never a pretty sight to see. It was amusing and fascinating to see him battle something his size and strength, but I never wanted Cology to go up against him. I pursed my lips, finally agreeing. If Celyn thought that Serena was in mortal danger, I'd best respect his opinion. "Very well." I turned my head towards a guard. "Fetch Nasuada."

* * *

The Queen was sitting in her room, just as she normally liked to do when she had nothing going on. Her room had been one of the only that looked out on the courtyard and the surrounding city. Hers, and Serena's. Serena's room was by far the most beautiful, painted all white with elegantly carved wooden arcs and beautiful cherry wood floorboards. Sheer cloth hung from hooks in the wall, sectioning off the room in multiple places. Though the Queen had refused to enter her daughter's room for the past eight months, she still clearly remembered many of the details.  
In fact, Serena had been the only thing on Nasuada's mind the past few months. Somehow, the kingdom was still intact and Nasuada hadn't missed a single meeting with the council. "My _nuanen manin_." The Queen murmured. That was what Serena's name had turned into. Beautiful memory.  
The Queen was about to leave when glistening light cascaded through her window and onto the floor and walls. Little red and green dots appeared and disappeared quickly, repeating the process various times. It was a regular thing whenever the dragons and Riders came to visit the castle to announce their graduation. A Rider's graduation happens have four long years of training, sometimes less if the Rider and dragon take on special missions and quests. An example would be Linnea and Celyn, who were promised three years of training if they searched for the Princess for three months. If they were successful, they wouldn't have to return to the island at all. Their Graduations would take place right away.  
The Queen stood and moved to the window, the train of her dress trailing across the ground. It was a fitted blue dress that complimented her body quite well, the quarter-length sleeves revealing her scars she had received from The Trial of Long Knives. She bore the nine scars with pride.  
Tae had returned, though, there was no sign of Celyn. Curiously, the Queen continued to watch from the window. The dragon appeared tired and winded, and even from this distance Nasuada could see the tenseness in his muscles. He had just flown hard and fast, and was still protecting something. But what? The Queen didn't allow her excitement to show, knowing that it would be crushed just as it had a hundred times before. Derrington and Cology approached the dragon, both of them calm and relaxed. Suddenly, Tae moved to the side, revealing something to Derrington. She watched her son go rigid, and then watched as a figure rushed out to meet him.  
The Queen didn't stay by the window to watch the rest. 


End file.
